A Life Without Ginger
by siren-girl
Summary: Set directly after the end of the first movie with a happier ending for Brigitte. ONESHOT. Will add an epilogue if people like this :D


**A Life Without Ginger**

Time seemed to have stopped eternally, and the darkness had not only filled the house; it had filled Brigitte's soul. Her body was wasted from fighting and crying; the moment had come where she would give up everything. She had already lost everything she cared about: Ginger… their bond… their friendship… their love… Sam…

Why had she drawn him into this? She hadn't meant to, and now he was… dead.

Ginger had thought there was something going on between her sister and Sam. It had driven her almost mad. Why had Sam chosen Brigitte? Why did he try to help her? It was impossible that he could have wanted her like _that_. But then, why did he refuse Ginger when she tried to seduce him? It didn't make sense.

And now Ginger was dead too. Brigitte couldn't bring herself to feel upset anymore. All she could do was let the deep sense of being broken wash over her again, and again. It filled her as she inhaled, tightening around her throat and chest, and then left her choking as she exhaled.

It was when she began shaking with cold and shock that she remembered where she was and what had happened. She recoiled suddenly from Ginger's still body, unsure of whether it was warm from her touch, or from the hot blood that had been pulsing through it only minutes before.

Had it really only been minutes? Brigitte glanced uncertainly around the room, not seeing anything properly. It was like she had dark glasses on, and everything was black and blurry through them.

She edged closer to the body again, reaching for the handle of the knife. Once it was in her clammy grasp, she twisted it free from the muscle and ribs it was caught in.

She had never been as afraid of Ginger as she was then, stepping slowly away from the wolf that was formerly her sister. Brigitte knew she was dead, but she was reeling with shock, and her bod felt cold and foreign, her mind entertaining strange imaginings.

Backing up the stairs, she discovered she was still holding the needle that contained the cure. Numbly, she wondered whether she should inject herself. She supposed that she should… especially if she was going to kill herself like she as planning. There was always a chance that the curse would 'save' her from death by transforming her into a monster if she wasn't careful.

She was halfway up the stairs, the needle poised over her arm, eyes searching for a clear vein, when she heard a thump.

She jumped, immediately thinking that it was Ginger. Maybe she wasn't dead after all, only pretending, and now she was going to tear Brigitte's throat out.

No. Brigitte calmed herself. The thump had come from the wrong direction to be Ginger, it had come from—

Sam!

Brigitte's head spun as she bolted back through the house to the hallway where she had last seen Sam. She squinted in the shadows, finding it difficult to see. He was still there. His body had collapsed to the ground and his clothes were stained a dark crimson. The knife slipped from Brigitte's fingers as she moved to crouch next to him, realizing that it was just his body slumping to the floor that had made the noise. He was still dead.

His blood started soaking into Brigitte's clothes and, when she felt how cold he was, new tears sprung into her eyes.

She fell forward, her face nuzzling into his side. He was still warm, and she began to sob for what both she and Ginger had done.

A part of Brigitte denied that she felt anything for Sam, even now. It had been easy to deny it until he had said that he didn't feel anything for _her_. That had hurt. An icy cold pain that started in her chest and moved throughout her limbs until she felt paralysed. That was when a different part of her had admitted that she liked him… more than just as a friend.

Brigitte let more sobs wrack both their bodies, unsure what she was now crying about, but finding it was impossible to stop.

Eventually, there were no more tears. Her parched throat was burning and her face was hot and puffy. She turned her head and rested her ear on Sam's shoulder.

And that as when she felt it, as miniscule and faint as the brush of a feather, but undeniably real:

He had a pulse.

Brigitte wrenched her ear away and stared down at him. She noticed that the bite around his neck had mostly healed and cursed herself for having missed it before.

Her fingers tightened around the needle, and she almost gave it to him there and then before realizing that if she neutralized the curse while he was still so injured, he would die.

But what could she do now?

The answer was simple:

Run.

Brigitte mulled it over. She needed to get Sam the hell out of there before her mother got back. He needed to go somewhere quiet where the curse could heal him before she gave him the monkshood injection.

Sam's body was unnervingly light as she half-dragged, half-carried him to his van. She raced back around the house, grabbing some clean clothes and blankets, then the necessary components to make the cure, quivering as she stepped over Ginger's body.

She closed the van as best she could and propped Sam up in the passenger seat. The key was, thankfully, still in the ignition. She turned it hastily and the motor thrummed keenly in response.

Brigitte had never driven before, but she was determined to learn. She didn't really have a choice.

The van squealed as she drove it out onto the street, fumbling to find the headlights.

She wasn't sure why Sam was worth all this, but she had no better options, and this one actually made her feel a tiny bit pleased.

Sam began breathing in and out in little snaps as Brigitte drove through the town. She glanced at the monkshood sitting between them and her hands tightened on the wheel. She pulled right, onto the road that led out of the suburbs she was so familiar with.

"It's gonna be okay," she said, partly to herself and partly to Sam. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at her, panting insanely. Her gaze met his as she repeated, "It's gonna be okay, now."

* * *

_Hey hey! I hope this fic worked out okay. I just saw the movie a couple of nights ago and was so bummed out by the ending, so I wrote this fic, which is what I imagine happens after the end of the first movie (if you ignore the second one :P)._

_I will add an epilogue at some point. Just a short one to conclude the story, and only if people seem interested._

_Please leave a review! Thanks :)_


End file.
